Earthquake
by jessbynature
Summary: Randy Orton and Candice Michelle's lives get flipped upside down when their left alone and abandoned by their loved ones. The two best friends begin to lean on each other for support, bringing a new flame to their 'friendship' but one problem, their EX's.
1. Chapter 1

**A Randice story, Hope you guys like it!! Huge thanks to HardyOrtonLuvr714 for reviewing my other story Cross Your Heart and everyone who read it and Hey Romeo , Hey Juliet also thanks to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx!! **

**Please Review!! Wanna hear your opinion. Keep or delete? **

**Thanks studs!! 3**

* * *

Earthquake

Candice sat in the kitchen chair. "Where are you?" she whispered. Ken, her husband was supposed to be home by now. She walked over to the window and looked at the deserted driveway. She put her hand on her still three month old pregnant belly. A smile was formed as she felt her baby kick. She walked over to the sofa and sat down with her wedding album. Flipping through the pages and the former diva smiled as she remembered the day perfectly. All of the WWE superstars and divas were invited that day. She looked at the picture with her and her bridesmaids; it was Mickie, Melina, Trish, Torrie, Victoria, and Michelle.

The candy-coated diva chuckled at the picture with her and her best friend Randy Orton, they were goofing around as always. That's when she saw the door knob rattle. She closed the book and opened the door for Ken. He walked in drunk as can be. "Where were you?" she questioned worried as she tried to hold him up. She scrunched her nose as he breathed in her face. His breath reeked.

"Let me go" he pushed her and started going up the stairs.

"What's your problem?" she snapped, as she put her hand on her baby bump in a way of protection.

"Whoooo!! What do you mean problem? I just had the best sex of my life." He laughed and fell down the stairs. "Ow!"

Candice put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what he had just said. She looked at him lying on the ground with tears running down her cheeks.

"You cheated on me?" she asked with her voice trembling.

"Duhhh!!" he answered and let out a hiccup. "I don't have a job."

"Then where have you been going when you tell me you're going to work?" she asked scared of the reply

"Meeting up with some chicks. I mean you're pregnant, can't do anything with you."

Candice screamed! She was furious. She was f'n pregnant with this bastard's baby! She picked him up and opened the front door. She pushed him and he fell down the front steps. "Don't you dare ever call me, look at me, get in my way or talk to me. I'm keeping this baby but you'll never be looked as the dad. We're OVER!" she threw her wedding ring at him and slammed the door almost shattering the glass. She leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground, hugging her belly and cried until there were no more tears left inside of her.

* * *

Randy parked his black Hummer in the driveway and looked at his huge mansion and smiled. He loved coming home after Raw. He couldn't wait to see his little 2 year old Alanna and his beautiful wife Samantha. He got out of the car and put on his sunglasses as he straightened his Affliction shirt. The Viper walked to the back of the car and got his bags out.

He took a deep breath and opened the front door. Alanna was on the ground playing with a princess kit she looked up with her piercing blue eyes and smiled as wide as possible.

"Dadddyy!!" she screamed as she ran to him. Randy got down on his knees and opened his arms wide. She hugged him as hard as possible. Randy loved his life because of these specific moments.

"Hey Princess" he said as he got up and hugged her harder.

"I love you" she said as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, Princess." Randy replied. She was so small and had brown curly short hair. She was spoiled as can be and had everything she ever wanted. Randy looked around the house for Samantha. He found it strange that she didn't come and greet him yet.

"Sam?" randy called up the stairs. "I'm home" Alanna started playing again.

Samantha came down the stairs with three luggages. "Great your home!" she said happy.

"What are you doing with those bags?" randy asked

"What does it look like?" she replied still happy.

"I don't know? You're happy so it must be something good, right?" he asked confused

"It's good for me not for you." She said still smiling. "I'm leaving you, Randy."

"What?? Okay you can knock this joke off" he said actually scared.

She opened the front door and put her bags in the trunk of her car. "Nope!! Randy you're never around!! Keep the kid. Oh and if you didn't notice we're done!"

"What? You can't do this! What about Alanna?!" he asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't give a fuck. Speaking of fuck I've been cheating on you, everyday you've been gone." She smiled and got in the car.

"Sam, no this can't be true!" he whispered. He went over to her window. "Please don't leave me. She's your daughter!" the Raw superstar couldn't believe she was actually leaving him.

"I don't care." With that being said she started the car

"Sam! Stop!!" Randy said as he banged on her window.

"Look at you! You're Pathetic!" she screamed through the sealed window.

Randy stood back and blinked tears as those words replayed in his head. "She left", he whispered. He just stood there in the driveway looking at the empty street seeing if she'd come back, but no sign of any existence was left. It was as if an EARHTQUAKE has just happened. It really did, in Randy's heart, it did happen.

He felt something tug on his jeans and looked down to see Alanna looking up at him. God, she looked exactly like him, same nose, same eyes and same heart. He picked her up and looked at her, how in the world could she leave her own child? Randy thought to himself. They went inside and as Alanna played randy cried. "What now?" he whispered as his eyes were on Alanna.

* * *

**Keep or delete? Like or Dislike? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Extremely HUGE thanks to xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and xCAOxRKOx**

**Also thanks for everyone who read Chapter 1 and thanks to xPunksCandix, AuntJackie, xXCandimcCoolXx, darkangelmel and HARLEY1524.**

**Also Check out Cross Your Heart**

**Review and your name will be up here next chapeter.**

**enjoy Peeps:))**

* * *

Randy lay in bed in a white T-shirt and boxers. He couldn't sleep all night long with constant thoughts of Samantha running through his mind. He looked to his right and a smile formed on his face, as he saw Alanna sleeping next to him. She was so small and relaxed; Randy bought her close to him and hugged her tight. "You'll never leave me, right Princess?" he whispered. He could feel her soft and calm breathing against his chest.

The viper covered his daughter and walked to the shower. He took a nice and warm shower to cool off all the stress. Thinking to himself "what am I going to tell everyone when I walk in the arena with Alanna?" Raw was in Wisconsin tonight and Randy didn't even tell his two best friends Cody and Ted what had happened between him and Samantha. After he got out of the shower and got dressed he walked over to the bed and woke up Alanna.

"Princess?" he said as he shook her a little. Her eyes slowly opened and she smiled when she saw that her daddy was still home. By this time Randy would've already left the house and given her a soft kiss while she slept. "You're going to come to work with me today, okay? You'll get to see Uncle Ted and Uncle Cody." He explained to her as he picked her up and got her clothes out.

"Uncle Ted and Cody!" she said excited. Her blue eyes widened waiting for Randy's response

He chuckled at her excitement, she hadn't seen them in a while now "Yes Cody and Ted." He said in agreement.

"Yay!" she squeaked and jumped up and down on the bed.

"Whoa! You little hyper bean!" Randy joked as he finished dressing her.

"I'm not a bean." She said and giggled. Randy grabbed her and tickled her. She fell on the bed and laughed.

"Yes, you are a bean, a little jumpy bean" Randy said as he kept tickling her. Alanna kept laughing and Randy stopped and looked at her. "How could she leave you?" he whispered low enough that Alanna wouldn't be able to hear.

"Where's mommy?" Alanna asked curious. That snapped Randy's heart in half as he looked into his daughters sea blue eyes.

"She went to go visit grandpa." He lied to her with a fake smile. He hated this. How was he supposed to explain to a two year old that her Bitchy mother left them, she abandoned them. "Let's go?" he asked her

"Yup!" she said and slid off the bed and went down stairs. "Look what that son of a bitch did to my life." Randy grumbled. He grabbed the luggage and headed downstairs. The father and daughter got in the Hummer and headed off to an emotional episode of Raw.

* * *

Candice lay in bed looking at the ceiling. Her hair was a mess, her make-up still smeared and she was in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She closed her eyes and remembered Ken lying on the ground drunk as hell saying that he's been banging chicks behind her back. She closed her eyes tighter and cursed "that bastard!" as she punched the empty pillow beside her.

Her phone vibrated and she looked at the screen: 20 messages from Ken. She scrunched her nose in disgust and deleted them. As she was about to put her phone down her phone vibrated again. She groaned and looked at the screen only to be surprised: 1 message from Randy. She pressed okay and opened the message.

Candi,

I need to talk to someone. Since Raw is in Wisconsin can you come and visit the arena? Please it's urgent. I haven't seen you in awhile. Tell the Bastard that you're going shopping.

Love, RKO

She re-read the word Bastard over and over. Randy never liked Ken. He kept telling her he was a SOB. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish I listened to you RKO." She whispered and put her hand around her baby bump. She hit reply and answered back:

RKO,

Just this once, I'll visit ya. I have to talk to you too. No worries I don't need to tell the Bastard anything. I'll be there.

Love,

Candi

* * *

Randy stopped at a stop light and looked at his phone and read Candice's message. He found it weird that she didn't yell at him that he called Ken a Bastard again; in fact she called him one to. He replied and looked through the review mirror at his daughter who was sleeping in her chair.

* * *

Candice got up and went to the shower to get ready for Monday Night Raw. Without Ken there she didn't need to tell him where she was going. Ken never let her leave the house especially if she was going to hang out with the Superstars. Before entering the shower she looked at Randy's txt and smiled:

Candi,

See ya soon. Can't wait to see how fat you are.

RKOLC

RKOLC was a code her and Randy had since they became Best friends. Randy Keith Orton Loves Candice. She replied and entered the shower to get ready for an unforgettable Raw.

Randy,

Can't wait to see your ugly face.

CLRKO

They didn't know another Earthquake was about to hit both of them.

* * *

**Kay one more chapter. What do you think? What's gonna happen next?**


	3. Chapter 3

Earthquake

Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read last chapter:)) Had lots of reviews **

**thx: Ainat, HARLEY1524, darkangelmel, wwefan23s, xXCandimcCoolXx, AuntJackie**

**thx: xXRiaHardyOrtonXx and xCAOxRKOx**

**REVIEW;P**

* * *

Candice grabbed her car keys and headed to the arena where Raw was being held, she tried her best not to look depressed. She had her right hand on the wheel and her left around her see-able baby bump. Every time her baby kicked she smiled of joy.

"Now you don't have a daddy" she talked to her belly as she reached a red light. Candice thought of her daughter or son growing up without a dad and tears fogged her eyes. She wiped them as the light turned green and just concentrated on the road.

* * *

Randy parked his hummer and opened the back car door. He unbuckled Alanna's belt and picked her up. Alanna was so excited; this was her first time at an arena. She widened her smile as she looked at all the fans behind the fence. Randy placed her on the ground, "Don't you dare move." He pointed his finger at her and she nodded still looking at everybody. Randy got out the two luggages from the back and closed the trunk. He picked up the bags with one hand and grabbed Alanna's hand in the other, as they headed to the arena.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure we should tell them?"

"Who cares? Sam, as long as I am with you I'm happy." Ken said as he gave Samantha a kiss. They parked the car right next to Randy's hummer and headed to the arena hand in hand.

* * *

Randy smiled as he looked down at Alanna, who was holding onto his hand and smiling at everyone that passed by. "Hey Princess?" Randy said as he stopped and knelt down next to her. She looked at him with her sparkly blue eyes. "You see that man… right there?" He pointed at a man with jeans on and an orange Affliction shirt. He was turned the other way at the end of the hallway looking at a schedule. "Yeah" Alanna shook her head

"That's Ted." Randy said and smiled at her, "Hey Ted!" Randy shouted which made Ted turn around. Randy looked at Alanna whose smile widened, "UNCLE TED!!!" she screamed and ran towards him. Randy followed her and when she got close Ted got down on his knees and opened his arms.

"ALANNA!!" he said as she fell into his arms. "What are you doing here sweetheart?" he asked as he got up.

"Mommy had to see grandpa so I came with daddy" Alanna said as she hugged him tighter.

"Really? She went to see Grandpa?" Ted said as he looked at Randy who was looking at the ground. Ted knew it was a lie; first off because Samantha hated everybody and second because Randy looked guilty as can be.

"Hey Ted" Randy said.

"What up Randy" Ted said in a I-want-to-talk-to-you kind of voice

* * *

Candice parked her car and grabbed her purse and entered the arena. She spotted Randy right off the bat, the tallest guy there. She chuckled, "Randy!" she screamed

Randy turned around and smiled as he saw Candice make her way towards him, his daughter and Ted. "You came!" Randy said as he made his famous smirk.

"I told you I'd come, didn't I?"

"Yes you did" he said as he opened his long arms and wrapped her in them.

"Hmm!" Candice said as she put her hand around Randy's arm and started feeling them.

"Hmm? Hmm what?" Randy said

"Your muscles feel smaller." She said and smiled as she looked at Randy's pout.

"Do not!" he said as he flexed them "at least I'm not fat!" he said in return

"Excuse me? I make fat look good!" Candice said as she made her famous Go-Daddy dance.

"Hey Candy cane." Ted said as he approached them

"Hey teddy!!" she said about to hug him.

"Wow! Who's this cutie?" Candice said as she looked at Alanna.

"Alanna" Randy said "she's my daughter." He smiled at his daughter.

"Aww!! She looks nothing like you…she's pretty and you're… you!" Candice said and started laughing at Randy's hurt expression and Ted joined as well.

"Maybe you should've stayed home." Randy joked.

"Excuse me?" a small woman with glasses came up to them. "Vince wants to see both of you in his office" the woman said and left.

Candice looked at Randy confused. She didn't tell anyone that she was coming. "Hey I didn't say or do anything!" Randy held his hands up in his defense as he predicted what Candice was thinking. "I'll be right back Princess. Stay with Ted." Randy said as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Bye Alanna!" Candice waved to her as she and Randy walked to Vince's office.

Candice knocked on the door but there was no response. She looked at Randy who put his hand on the knob and opened it. He wished he didn't do that.

* * *

At the end of the desk there stood Samantha and Ken holding papers. Candice put her hand to her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. Ken smirked. Randy narrowed his eyes at Samantha and she just kept smiling.

"I told you to never come in my way." Candice screamed and started launching herself in Ken's direction. Randy looked at her confused, he never saw her so angry, so hurt. He ran after her and gently grabbed her arms pushing her back.

"Candi? What's wrong?" Randy asked worried

"That bastard!" she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "He fucked chicks behind my back and left me an only mother and has the audacity to appear here!!" she said as she cried harder but her voice grew louder. Randy looked at Ken disgusted. He felt like walking up to him and punching him in the face until he wiped his smirk off his face.

"I wasn't banging any "chicks" Ken said emphasizing the word Chicks. "I was banging THE chick" he said as he looked at Samantha. Candice put her hand to her mouth and looked at Randy who let go of her.

"You? You cheated on me with him? Randy said, his voice trembling.

Candice Felt the room spin and she put her arm around her belly. All she remembered was seeing Randy punch Ken Square in the face and everything turned black. All she heard was;

"Ken, OMG!! You're a Bastard Randy!"

And then she felt warmth around her as she heard Randy's voice closer than everyone else's.

"Candi? Candi? Don't leave me! Please!"

Beyond that point she felt nothing and heard nothing more.

* * *

**What happened? is the baby alright?**

**Check out Cross you Heart New Chapter:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**Earthquake (Chapter 4)**

**Thx to the readers and everyone who put it as a favorite and put on alert**

**Thx for Chapter 3 reviewers: xXRiaHardyOrtonXx, HARLEY1524, darkangelmel, wwefan23s,xKandiii, AMAZiiNGREViEWER, xXCandimcCoolXx, Ainat,HardyOrtonLuvr714& xCAOxRKOX**

* * *

Randy leaned on the hospital chair with head against the wall. He had his eyes shut and kept a rosemary in his hand. A nurse entered the room and shut the door slowly which made Randy open his eyes. They were dry from no sleep and also from a few tears.

"Sir, you're going to have to leave." The nurse whispered politely.

"No, you don't understand I can't leave." Randy whispered loudly to the small nurse.

"You weren't supposed to be in here in the first place, the doctor doesn't allow non-family visitors and Candice needs her sleep."

"Does it look like I'm disturbing?" Randy said annoyed. He shot a look at Candice and felt so sorry for her. He hated seeing her hooked up to the machines and lying there so vulnerable. He walked over to Candice and took her hand. He held the rosemary in between her and his hand and mumbled words as he put her hand to his lips. The nurse kept her eye on Randy,

"You sure care a lot about her" she said as he watched his every movement. Randy slowly looked up with his sea blue eyes and sighed.

"I love her" he said and looked at the ground as his eyes got watery. The nurse walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, she needs rest." She said. Randy let go off Candice's hand as he bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead. He followed the nurse and stopped at the door to look at her one more time.

"Randy?" Candice mumbled and scrunched her face. Randy immediately ran to her side.

"Candi? I'm here. Are you okay?" Randy said as he grabbed both of her hands and bought them to his chest.

"Randy, the baby." Candice began to worry and her heart rate increased.

"The baby's alright." Randy said as he tried to calm her down. The doctor entered at that moment with 5 other nurses. The nurses grabbed Randy.

"Whoa! Where are you taking me?" Randy said as they pushed him towards the door.

"You need to leave, the doctor has to examine her, and she might be in a state of shock." The nurse said. Randy looked over at Candice who was looking straight at him. He was so scared that anything would happen to her.

* * *

Candice was so scared when she saw the nurses push Randy away from her. She needed him, she needed to feel safe, and she needed protection. The former diva moved her lips towards randy mouthing "Don't leave me." tears formed on her eyes.

The nurses opened the door and pushed Randy more but he wouldn't move, a tear ran down his cheek as he saw Candice mouthing. "I won't! RKOLC" Randy mouthed back and disappeared from the room.

* * *

Randy looked at the ground as the door shut in his face. He cursed, and punched the wall, "Why can't I stay there? Do you not see she needs me?" Randy yelled at one of the petit nurses.

"It's not allowed, shell be fine just wait." The nurse said and quickly walked away. Randy got out his cell phone and dialed his dad's number.

"Yello" Bob Orton said as he answered the phone

"Dad? Listen how's Alanna?" Randy said because he asked Ted to drop her off at his dad's.

"She's great! Listen son, how's Candice?"

"She's not good, I can see it in her eyes." Randy said depressed. "The fucking bastards don't let me stay in the room. They said the **Ch**_doctor_ has to see her." Randy said mocking the nurses and emphasizing the word doctor.

"Randy, relax. She's fine and you'll never really know if you don't let the doctor see her." Bob said shaking his head and Randy's childish reaction.

"Tell Alanna, I love her. The doctors coming over, gotta go, love ya dad." Randy said as he ended the call and walked over to the doctor. "What's wrong?" Randy asked nervous for the answer.

"I'm going to let her go home. She has to be careful and avoid any shocks. It's better if she stays with someone and never alone. She wouldn't even talk to me all she would do was repeat your name over and over again. You mean a lot to her." With that being said the doctor walked away and Randy smiled when he saw Candice walk out of the room with the aid of the nurses_. She's so beautiful. I can't believe that bastard and the son of a bitch did this to her_, Randy thought to himself. He walked over to her and was surprised to be caught into a deep hug.

The viper could feel Candice's pregnant belly against his abs as he bent down and brought her into a hug as well. "You okay?" Randy whispered in her ear, he felt Candice nod her head. "You're going to come and live with Alanna and I for awhile okay?" Randy asked as he took her hand and helped her make an exit out of the hospital.

"I don't need to, I'm not mental." Candice said as she looked Randy dead in the eye.

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Randy sighed as he opened the car door for her.

"I'm not!" she said as she sat down on the car seat.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Randy said as he entered the driver's seat and started the car.

"You actually stayed? I mean were you here the whole time I was out?" Candice said as she looked out the window and avoided eye contact

"Yeah! The whole time." Randy smiled.

"This is yours." Candice said as she grabbed the rosemary from her pocket and extended her arm to give it to him.

"You can keep it. Alanna has one too, but in a smaller version." Randy stated to Candice.

"I'm sorry." The candi-coated diva stated with a lump in her throat.

"Sorry? For what?" the Raw superstar stated surprised.

"For Samantha and …."

"Hey! No worries let's just head home." Randy interrupted her; he didn't want her to stress out anymore.

"She's beautiful…Alanna…she looks just like you." Candice said as she placed a hand on her baby bump.

"Thanks. You guys are going to get along perfect…you're both spoiled as hell" Randy joked and smiled when he heard a chuckle escape Candice's lips.

The rest of the car ride was silent as Candice and her baby were about to enter their new home.

* * *

**Review:)**

**you have to check these Videos on youtube: MichellexCody & CandicexRandy_Just A Little Girl made by xCAOxRKOx (/ILRX3)**

**also: MichelleXCody// What am I suppose to do? When its all a lie? made by xXRiaHardyOrtonXx (/jeffandrandygirl)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Earthquake-chapter 5**

**Review:)) THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTERS:))**

**Reviewers: HARLEY1524 xXCandimcCoolXx darkangelmel xCAOxRKOx xXRiaHardyOrtonXx wwefan23s xTwistedxImperfectionx and slsrko**

**enjoy peeps:))**

* * *

Randy walked over to Candice's side of the car and opened the door for her. She shot him a look, which made Randy laugh "What?" Randy asked as he put his arms up and sighed.

"I'm not handicapped!" Candice said and closed the car door. Randy took a step back and folded his arms to his chest and looked at her through the car window. Candice smirked at him and opened the car door. "See I can do it too!" she said as she stepped out of the Hummer.

Randy mocked her and waved his arms in the air; "oh sorry!!" Randy said and grabbed the house keys from his pocket. Candice walked up to him and punched his arm. Randy hugged his arm and looked at her "Now I'm gonna have a black and blue!" Randy frowned and rubbed his muscular arm

"Deal with it" Candice said with a smile on her face. Randy stuck his tongue out at her and started opening the front door. He stepped aside and let Candice in,

"Welcome home!" Randy smiled and pointed his arms towards the inside of his house.

"Not permanently" Candice replied and looked around the house, "nice place."

"Thanks let me show you the guest room." Randy said as he walked towards a room as the candi-coated diva followed in his traps. Candice cursed at herself as she caught herself looking at Randy's butt. _What are you doing? Wow, amazing… _Candice thought to herself as her eyes scanned Randy's back.

"Kay, here you go." Randy said making Candice snap back to reality.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked at the room. Randy was about to leave when Candice called him "Randy?" he turned to face her

"Yeah" he asked as he stepped closer.

"Thank you… for everything." Candice said as her eyes watered, "Not just for being my idiot best friend but for not killing me because of Samantha and Ken, for giving me a place to stay, for caring about Me." she said as tears were running down her cheeks. Randy had his arms around her and brought her as close as possible to him.

"Candi, no need to say thank you. I do it because I DO care about you." The viper said as he stroke her hair. Candice wept onto his shirt but Randy didn't give a damn. "It's not your fault that those bastards are together." Candice kept crying and Randy cupped his hands around her wet face and looked straight into her brown eyes.

Candice suddenly stopped crying as she looked at Randy's blue eyes and slowly started to lean in towards him. Randy watched all of Candice's movement. When he noticed she wasn't going to pull away he leaned in closer as well making near centimeters of distance between their lips.

"Daddy?" Alanna said as she walked into the guest room. Randy and Candice immediately pulled away and straightened themselves.

"Hey Princess." Randy said as he knelt down in front of his daughter and cleared his throat. Candice wiped her face and smiled and knelt down as well. Randy shivered as Candice put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi Alanna. You remember me?" Candice asked

"Baby, this is Candice, she's going to be staying over our house for awhile. Okay?"

"Yay!!" Alanna jumped up and down surprising Randy

"Hey Alanna, want to show me your room?" Candice asked as she smiled at the little angel before her. Alanna didn't answer and just took Candice's hand and led her upstairs. Randy looked at Candice and Alanna going up the stairs and smiled. He felt so happy. _I haven't felt this way since Alanna was born. _Randy thought to himself.

Candice sat down on Alanna's bed thinking of the moment herself and Randy had just shared. Alanna kept pointing at all the toys in her room and Candice just smiled at her. _I hope my baby will be just as perfect._ Candice thought to herself.

"Hey Honey, want to know something?" Candice asked Alanna as she plopped herself on top of the bed. Alanna nodded and looked at Candice with Randy's sea blue eyes. "Give me your hand." She said as she took her little hand in hers and placed it on her baby bump.

Randy leaned against the doorway and watched his daughter's and Candice's relationship grow. "Alanna, I have a baby in here." Candice told her "Look, you feel that?" Candice said as her baby kicked against Alanna's hand. Alanna nodded and looked at Candice's belly. "That's my baby; she's going to be just as beautiful as you." Candice smiled as she saw Randy's daughter smile.

"Where's my mommy?" Alanna asked as she looked at Candice, completely forgetting what they were doing. Candice looked at Alanna and began to tear. Randy walked in and hugged his daughter. "Where's mommy?" Alanna said as she began to cry. Candice got up and started to leave,

"Don't leave." Randy said to Candice without taking his attention away from his daughter. Candice looked at the back of his head, and came back into the room. "Mommy…" Randy paused, "Hey where's grandpa?" Randy asked as he remembered his dad was supposed to be there.

Bob walked in and looked at them confused. "What's going on?" he asked making everyone in the room look at him.

"Where's mommy?" Alanna repeated. Randy looked at her with tears in his eyes

"Mommy's not coming back." Randy said as a tear trickled down his cheek. Alanna cried and Randy hugged her. Bob came over and knelt down too, Candice looked from the doorway with her hand around her belly and tears running down her cheeks.

"Alanna, it's okay, you have your daddy, grandpa, Uncle Ted, Uncle Cody-

"and me." Candice interrupted, and looked at Randy. Randy picked up Alanna and took her to his room and placed her in his bed. He looked at his daughter whose eyes were slowly closing and placed her underneath the covers. He placed a kiss on her forehead and closed the door. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground.

Candice slid against the wall and grabbed Randy's head. She bought him down to a warm hug and enjoyed the silence between them.

* * *

**Anyways review;)) check out an MV made by ILRX3 (xCAOxRKOx) called Just a Little Girl and one by Ria (jeffandrandygirl) called what am i supposed to do, when its all a Lie?**

**Love the AP:)))**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Earthquake (chapter 6)**_

**_I'm srry!! I'm really late with this update! All i can say is I HATE SCHOOL! Blame School!_**

**_Anyway you can yell at me if you want to._**

**_Thx for the readers and special Thanks to the reviewers: penxitalita, cenaortonluvr17, AMAZiiNGREViEWER, Ainat, darkangelmel, xTwistedxImperfectionx, DiBiase_Orton_Cena_lover4life, xXCandimcCoolXx, _****_HARLEY1524, xPunksCandix, melli_x3, SLSheartsRKO, xCAOxRKOx, Ortonisfuckinghot_**

****

* * *

Candice lay in her new bed and looked at the ceiling, she kept remembering all the moments her and Randy shared. From the first time they met to the today where she nearly felt his lips for the first time. She closed her eyes and shook her head, as she placed her hand on her baby bump and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Randy slowly got out of bed, trying not to awake Alanna. He sighed and headed downstairs. When he passed Candice's bedroom door he paused and slowly opened it. He smiled as Candice lay in bed with her eyes softly closed. The Viper slowly walked near Candice and sat on the tip of her bed.

Randy took her small hand and held it in his; they were so soft and delicate. _I love you so much_ Randy thought to himself but immediately shook his head and let go of her hand. He groaned and left the guest room.

Randy yelled at himself as he drank a cup of water and cursed under his breath. "She's hurt, she's still suffering and so am I. How can I _think_ I _love_ her?" Randy talked aloud to himself. He splashed the rest of the water on his face and placed the cup down on the counter. "I'm so stupid!" He grabbed a towel and wiped his face.

"Daddy?" Randy ran up the stairs when he heard his daughter's voice, fearing the worst.

Alanna sat on her father's bed waiting for him to come through the door. "Yes? Are you okay?" Randy asked nervously. Alanna smiled at her father lay back down. Randy sighed at such a big false alarm and lay down next to Alanna. With constant thoughts of Candice running through his mind he finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Randy's body hit the floor with a loud thump. His eyes shot open as he felt the bed shake. "OW!" He yelled in pain as he rubbed the back of his neck. The Viper looked up at the bed and a look of confusion arose on his face. Candice and Alanna giggled as they jumped up and down on the bed. "What are you doing? More specifically you" Randy said as he pointed at Candice.

"We're jumping." Candice said with a smile on her face as she looked at Alanna who was giggling. "I wanted to wake you up in a special way, on a special day." Randy looked at Candice confused as can be.

Candice stopped jumping and looked at the stupid person in front of her she calls a "friend". Alanna kept jumping. Candice extended her hand at Randy, he took her hand and helped her off her the bed. "Are you stupid?" Candice said as she sat down on the bed.

"NO!" Randy said in his defense…"Maybe. Only sometimes." Randy said with a smirk on his face.

"Does the month April ring a bell?" Candice asked. Randy placed his hand on his chin and began to think. Candice slapped his arm, "Randy! It's your Birthday!!" Candice yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah. I actually forgot." Randy said sincerely as he sat down on the bed next to Candice. "You know with everything happening recently I forgot what month it even is." Randy said as he looked at Candice's brown eyes.

"I get you." Candice said with a small smile. "But that doesn't matter today." She said enthusiastically, as she got up from the bed and grabbed Randy's hand. Randy got up and placed his other hand over Candice's. "We're going to have fun today." Candice said with her bright smile. When Candice finished her sentence the doorbell rung and Randy looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Who's that?" He asked walking downstairs.

"Go open it" Candice said as she picked up Alanna and followed Randy. Randy opened the door and smiled to see his best friends on the other side.

"Codeman, Ted. What's up?" Randy said as they did their handshake.

"Happy Birthday Randy." Cody and Randy said as they entered the house, they knew so well. Just as Randy was about to shut the door he was stopped. "Oww." The person for the other side of the door said. Randy looked at the foot between the door and the wall and opened the door. "Jeff!" Randy said as he hugged one of his best friends.

"Happy Birthday, bro" Jeff said as he hugged Randy back. "You almost broke my foot." Jeff complained.

* * *

Soon the house was flooded with Raw and Smackdown superstars and divas. Everyone was talking and music was at a good level of sound. Chris Jericho brought his and Trish's kids who were upstairs playing with Alanna.

A slow song began to play and couples began to pair up on the dance floor. Randy leaned against the wall and watched.

Ted approached the beautiful platinum blonde, "May I have this dance?" he said taking her hand.

"Oui." Maryse replied with a smirk on her face. Randy chuckled, as he looked to his side he saw Candice leaning against the wall as well. Randy walked over to her and placed his hand against the wall. He bent over to be as close to Candice as can be. Candice could feel his breath against her skin. Candice smirked and grabbed his hand.

"Dance?" she said, giving him no chance to answer. Randy placed his arms around Candice's waist and bent down, letting her place her arms around his neck. Candice looked into Randy's sea blue eyes and Randy into Candice's chocolate brown eyes and without thinking their lips smashing into the most passionate kiss of their lives.

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_I'm so sorry for the LATE update but as my friends know I've been in Portugal with no internet. I finally managed to update. REALLY REALLY hope you like it! Thank you so much to all the readers, specially to the reviewers. Please Review. ENJOY_

_

* * *

Why do I feel butterflies in my stomach that shouldn't be there? That kiss was supposed to mean nothing, it was an accident. That's it! It was an accident, I stepped on his foot and he bent down, I looked up and our lips accidently crashed... in the best kiss of my life-NO, Candice STOP! You're having a baby soon and Randy is nothing but your best friend. _

"Ummm…Am I interrupting anything?" Randy said as he cleared his throat. His tall muscular body leaned against the door frame to Candice's new room. His sea blue eyes rested on Candice's shocked face.

The brunettes brown eyes were wide. She couldn't believe he was there; she couldn't believe he listened to every word she had just confessed to…herself. "OH. I'm guessing in La Casa Orton nobody knocks on the door."

"No, I knock. It's just that your door was open." Randy said as walked towards Candice making her step back.

"So, you just drop in on personal conversations?" Candice snapped not knowing what to say that would back her up.

"Actually, you were talking to yourself. I was just wondering if you were okay." He said calmly as he took another step forward.

"Well…how much did you hear?" Candice said as she nervously fumbled with her petite hands.

"Let's just say, I am honored to have given you the best kiss of your life." Randy winked at Candice's surprised face. Instead of taking a step closer he turned around and walked toward the door. The former diva stayed there still in shock as she stared at Randy's back as he came to a stop. "By the way, I like those butterflies." Randy smirked as he disappeared out of Candice's sight.

Randy walked into the kitchen with a smirk still visible on his face it soon disappeared as he looked at what stood in front of him. "Put her down." Randy growled at the woman as his eyes turned ice cold blue.

"Now, Randy no need to talk like that in front of _our _daughter." Sam said as she held Alanna closer to her. Randy clenched his jaw and tightened his fists as "_our _daughter" echoed in his head. "Good thing I got her to fall asleep. You should've seen how happy she was when I walked through that door." Sam added with a smirk.

"How dare you say that she's _our_ daughter! She has nothing to do with you and I don't want her to have anything to do with you! I am going to raise her by myself. She doesn't need a _mother _that will make her think that being a bitch is the biggest honor in the world. I can raise her perfectly fine by myself. I will give her the life she needs." Randy whispered. He didn't want Candice to know that the reason her husband left her was in the kitchen. He knew what it would do to her and the baby.

"Listen Orton. I know you still love me. In fact you can't live without me. I mean, face it; you're always on the road. How are you going to give_ our_ daughter the attention she needs?" Sam stated with a smirk.

Randy's face turned into a frown as he thought of what Sam had just said. She was right. He wouldn't have time for Alanna… or Candice.

_I can believe he heard everything I said. Now he knows that I like him and to admit it I always did. Ever since I entered the WWE I was treated like a new kid on the block and completely pushed aside. The only person who ever gave a damn about me was Randy. _

"_Welcome to the WWE…"_

"_Candice"_

"_Yes, Candice. Get to know your new home."_

"_Thank you so much for this opportunity Mr. __Mchman."_

"_Well, I have work to do." With that being said Candice watched as her new boss walked into his office. "He's scarier in person." The brunette thought to herself. Letting out a sigh she walked down the hallway full of superstars, divas and legends. Candice grew worried as she watched her coworkers eyes set on her. The divas would stop and look disgusted then whisper in each other's ears. The superstars would whistle and talk within themselves. _

"_If you want respect in this company you're going to have to earn it." A deep voice came from behind her. Candice slowly turned around and looked at the god that stood in front of her from head to toe. Her eyes rested on his famous smirk, she knew exactly who he was and damn he was hotter in person. _

"_I kind of figured that out by myself. No need to worry because when my opportunity comes I will shine in that ring." Candice smiled as her eyes sparkled at her dream coming true. She snapped back to reality as she heard Randy chuckle. "What?"_

"_Sorry to ruin your little fantasy but divas don't get a lot of opportunities. I admit even though some of them deserve the TV time, most of them are a bunch of whores who don't even know the definition of a wrestler."_

"_But I do. I studied moves, I've worked hard and I plan to still work hard and perfect my in ring moves and-"Candice stopped as Randy placed his finger to her lips. _

"_Chill Hun. I can tell you actually want to become a female wrestler and not some model." Candice smiled against Randy's finger. "In fact, if you need help we can start today."_

"_Start what?" The new diva asked confused. _

"_Hello, I'm Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, your official trainer that will take you to the top." Randy said with his classic smirk and extended his hand to the petite brunette, which Candice gladly accepted._

Placing a sweater over her visible baby bump she sighed happily at the moment her and Randy met. Looking at the mirror in front of her, the smile disappeared immediately. "KEN?"

"Yes…How are you, baby?" Ken said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Candice snapped.

"I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to…" Ken took steps toward the frozen Candice until he felt the baby bump against his stomach. "Our baby" he added with his hand resting on his ex-wife's belly.

"Don't touch me." Candice whispered as goose bumps ran down her back along with tears on her face.

"Why do you have to be so mean?"

"MEAN?" that's it. She officially snapped. "I'm the one who's mean? You fucking cheated on me with my best friend's wife. You betrayed me. I am pregnant with your baby and looking at your face gives me vomits. You are not the father of this baby. This baby doesn't have a father, it doesn't need a father. When it comes out to this cruel world it won't even know the definition of a father…thanks to this bastard that stands in front of me." A gasp escaped her mouth as she stumbled to the ground. Holding her wet cheek she stared at the man she once loved.

"Don't even talk. I'm tired of hearing you." He crouched toward her face. "What are you doing here? What are you doing in Randy's house?" Ken roared.

Candice' body shook with fear. Her eyes began to blur her sight. Dizziness rose but she stayed strong. "I'm with the man my son/daughter will grow up to love. I'm with the man I should've married. I'm with the man I lo…the man… the man I love."

"SHUT UP!" Ken roared. He stomped over to the bedroom door and locked it. His hand entered his coat pocket as an evil smile rested on his face. Candice followed his every movement. Her eyes widened and her body froze as her brown eyes examined the knife he held in his hand. "If I cant be the father to this baby then Randy most definitely cant."

"DON'T TOUCH ME. GET AWAY."

"Don't worry, it won't hurt."

Candice let out a loud piercing scream that echoed through the neighborhood. Her small hands lay on her stomach, grasping the knife that was dove into it. Her mouth was open gasping for air when she managed to mouth, "My baby."

* * *

**Please Review(:**


	8. Chapter 8

_NEW CHAPTER :D_

_omg, this took forever to write and let me just say it's CRAP. I'm so sorry for such a bad chapter i had writer's block but many people were asking for an update for this story so here it is. Not the best chapter but i tried. Please Review, seeing the reviews make me smile and give me more and more inspiration to continue my stories. so please REVIEW. also, thank you to all who waited paitently, to all who have reviewed, alerted and faved this story means ALOT. love you all. _

**REVIEW | ALERT | FAVORITE | ENJOY**

* * *

She didn't remember anything after the incident. Before the black cloud of unconsciousness captured her all that she witnessed was Randy running into the room and rushing to her side. Before she slipped into the darkness she heard, "Candice, baby don't worry you'll be okay."

* * *

Candice's eyes began to wander around the room landing on one white wall to the next and the next. A lump lay on her throat making her not able to talk fearing that tears would pour down her face. She looked down to her right and there was Randy sitting on a chair with his head lying on 'her' bed. The brunette's heart began to beat faster as her eyes went from Randy to the machines placed by the bed, to the clothes she was wearing and finally to the IV's placed on her arms. That's when it struck her that she wasn't at home or at Randy's house, she was in the hospital.

Her eyes shut tight as flashbacks ran threw her mind; her kiss with Randy, Ken's visit, Ken's every move and finally the stab she took to the stomach. It felt as if the pain had come back again, the emotional and physical pain. Her eyes shot open, "oh my god." She whispered loudly making Randy's head shoot up.

"Candice?" Randy said with a huge smile plastered across his face. "You're awake!" he added with his smile growing even larger. He was happy that Candice was okay, that's the only thing that mattered to him. He looked into her eyes and smiled away but stopped when he noticed her facial expression. "Candice… I don't know what to say." He said as he realized what she was looking for and bent over giving her a tight hug. The hug wasn't returned on Candice's part. Tears rose quickly to her eyes as she felt nothing separating her from Randy's tight hug. She pushed away from him and looked into his eyes; slowly she began to look down expecting to see her 7 month pregnant belly but all she saw was her flat stomach. The former wwe diva opened her mouth but nothing came out. Her eyes began to pour all her tears out as she became short breathed. "Candice?" Randy yelled frightened, "Candice, you need to calm down." He said reaching across her bed and grabbing her hands.

As soon as Candice felt his touch she yanked her hands away from his, "don't touch me!" she screamed at him. "Where's my baby?" she screamed louder echoing out the door.

"Candice, please." Randy pleaded, "Calm down." He said calmly as his eyes went from Candice's panicked face to the monitor that read her heart rate.

"CALM DOWN? How do you want me to calm down?" she yelled increasing her heart rate. Her arms wrapped around her flat stomach, as she began to rock back and forth while her face flooded with tears. Randy began to bend over again but hesitated. It hurt him so much seeing his best friend, or better yet his everything in that state of mind. He watched as she rocked back and forth whispering to herself, it was as if she had gone mentally insane.

"Candi, I'm sorry." Randy whispered to her, "I'm sorry that I wasn't there. That I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me most." Tears began to flow his eyes as he thought about how much pain the most important person in his life besides Alanna was in right now. "Candi, right now the time might not be right to say this but I feel like you need to hear what I've kept bottled up inside ever since I first met you." The wwe superstar said as he looked straight at the woman that sat in front of him, "Candice, I"

The door opened and two nurses and a doctor walked in. They looked at Candice and were shocked to see that she was awake, "Excuse me, I'm going to have to ask you to get out we need to do some testing on her. Why didn't you tell us she had awakened? Her emotionally state is very bad and oh my," the nurse continued as she stopped and looked at the monitor, "her heart rate!" she said quickly walking over to the doctor. Randy watched her every move and was surprised when the other nurse came up to him from behind and started to push him out the door.

"You need to leave, NOW." She said with urgency in her pleading statement.

"I can't leave her alone! She's not stable." Randy said trying to enter the room again.

The nurse stopped right in front of him and in all seriousness she looked him dead in the eye, "If you want Candice to be okay I suggest you leave now." Randy looked at the nurse and then at the bed where Candice was sitting. The doctor and nurse were trying their best to get her to calm down; Candice was shaking and screaming at the doctors. Randy closed his eyes at the sight that stood in front of him.

"Excuse me" Randy turned around and saw three more nurses rush in and go straight to Candice's aid.

He looked one more time at Candice and slowly turned around and began to walk out before the door shut he heard Candice scream, "I WANT MY BABY!" he closed his eyes and that's when her scream turned silent and the door shut behind him.

Randy let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. This was too much for him to handle, _I was so close to telling her. _He thought to himself, _guess it's just not meant to be._ Randy took a seat in the hospital's waiting room placing his hands on his head. He reached over to his cell phone and saw; _2 missed calls: Ted DiBiase Jr. _he clicked the call button and waited for Ted to answer.

"Hello?" a small voice said on the other side of the receiver

"Alanna?" Randy said as small smile appeared on his face.

"Daddy?" she said with a little giggle.

"Hey baby. How are you?"

"I'm good. Daddy when you coming home?" Alanna asked and from behind her you could her Ted saying, _Alanna, give me back my phone. Alanna? Alanna! Maryse get her!_

"Alanna are you being a good girl?" Randy said with a chuckle.

"Very good, Daddy." She said with a loud squeal making Randy chuckle again. He then heard a thick French accent saying, _Hunny, Hunny please give Uncle Ted the phone. _He sighed as he heard Alanna say 'No' to her. _Babe, how bout you give your favorite uncle in the world the phone? _Randy let out a loud chuckle when he knew right away that was Cody and chuckled again when he hear Alanna say, _No Way!_

"Baby? Can you please pass the phone to Uncle Ted?"

"Okay." Alanna said with a smile before throwing the phone to Ted

"Oww! Randy?"

"Yeah man."

"Damn, you're little girl is just like you, stubborn as hell!"

"Yeah, she's actually the only person that keeps me sane."

"How you holding up?"

"Not good. Ted, can you come here and wait to get news from Candice? Leave Alanna with Cody."

"Umm, yeah sure. Wait, Randy what are you up to?" Ted asked, knowing exactly how his friend was.

"I'm going to give a man what he deserved from the very first day he was born."

"Randy, please think about what you're doing!"

"Hurry up." with that Randy hung up and entered into a whole new mode, viper mode.

* * *

_Uh-Oh Randy in sexy viper mode? That's not good. ;D_

_if you read this whole story add '_**ice cream'** to your review.

give me feedback. :D


	9. Chapter 9

_Ohmygod. I can't believe she updated. Well, me neither. _  
_Inspiration hit me recently, especially with Randy/Candice._  
_I felt the sudden urge to write about them so why not update a story I haven't updated in forever?_  
_I absolutely love writing and find it amazing how you can look back and see how much I've improved._  
_one thing that's for sure is that from the bottom of my heart thank you for all the reviews I've received and messages I've gotten asking when this would be updated. Means the world to me. I write to receive feedback so please review. _  
_hope you enjoy some Randice love. _

* * *

Randy paced back and forth in the hospital's emergency room. He had called his friend, Ted ten minutes ago and yet he still hadn't showed up. The viper juggled the thought of calling him again to see why he was taking so_ fucking_ long. He let out a sigh and stopped pacing for a minute as he heard a sudden loud commotion entering the emergency room. His eyes watched as a woman that was being placed on a wheelchair began screaming. He looked at the man that was helping her sit assuming it was her husband and heard him try to calm the woman down, "breathe honey, breathe. I can't believe we're going to be parents!" Randy couldn't help but relate the complete stranger that was being rolled into labor to his dearest friend and love of his life, Candice. That could've been Candice. That could've been her enduring all that pain, that _good _pain. He looked at the grip the man had on his wife's hand and thought that, that could've been him. That could've been him giving Candice encouraging words as she was going to give life to a new human. That could've been him holding her hand, keeping her from falling. But that was all taken away, in an instant, in a _sharp_ instant. He couldn't believe how his life had changed so much recently. He survived a horrible break-up with the woman he thought was his soul mate. He witnessed true love break free from the eyes of his best friend. He felt pain from the moment he saw Candice's body thump onto the ground and now all he could feel was anger.

_Why? _ Was all he could think. _Why him? Why his family?_ He sat there noticing that his eyes were watery and the grip on his iphone was a little too tight. Stealing a glance from his watch he noticed it was taking too long for Ted to get here and began dialing his number. Right when he was about to press call he heard the door of Candice's room shut and saw a doctor walk out. All of his attention was quickly diverted to the doctor as he began walking toward him. His heart beat faster, his hands got sweatier and he was on the ball of his toes. The doctor stopped in front of him, "Are you Randy Orton?"

"Yes, Yes that's me. How's Candice please tell me she's alright."

"Candice was having a panic attack but we were able to calm her down. She witnessed a great loss and most women would be traumatized after an incident like this." He gave Randy an apologetic look.

"But she's alright?"

"Yes she's fine. I'd like to keep her overnight to keep an eye on her. Tomorrow you may take her home; I'll give you some pills to keep her calm. Its better you not see your wife for another hour or so, she needs to steady her heart rate." The doctor then took out his hand for Randy to shake it but Randy just stood there, the word _wife _replaying in his mind. He loved hearing the word wife in relation to Candice that is. "Mr. Orton?" the doctor asked curiously breaking Randy's thoughts as he gave his arm another nudge. Randy looked down and accepted the handshake. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Orton."

"Thank you for taking care of her." Randy said from the bottom of his heart.

"That's why I'm here." The man replied with a smile on his face, comments like these made him realize how much he loved his job.

"Randy?" Randy turned around to see Ted walk in quickly, he gave the doctor a quick wave and went over to meet his friend who in his opinion should've already been here hours ago.

"Ted! It's about time you got here." Randy replied annoyed, his eyes squinted as he saw Maryse come from the elevator with Alanna in her hands accompanied by Cody. "I told you to leave Alanna at home." He snapped at Ted. Randy didn't really like seeing his daughter at a hospital.

"I know but she kept crying saying she wanted to see you. After she heard you on the phone she wouldn't stop asking for you. Sorry man but don't worry Maryse and I will take care of her." Ted said apologetically. Randy walked over to Maryse and took Alanna from her arms and hugged her tight.

"Hey baby. I missed you but Uncle Ted told you to stay home didn't he?" Randy looked into his daughters blue eyes, she pouted in return and Randy quickly forgot about everything and hugged her even tighter.

"Sorry we took long, Cody was driving and well you know he drives slower than my grandma." Maryse said stealing a glance at Cody who stood there with his mouth open.

"There was traffic." Cody quickly added trying to make himself look less guilty. Ted ignored everything and looked at Randy nudging his arm, "How's Candy?"

"It's amazing how much pain that woman can handle." Randy sighed and sat down, his friends followed in return. "Ken stabbed her in the stomach." The viper paused looking up at his friends to see their expressions. Maryse let out a gasp and held onto Ted's arm as she placed her hand over her mouth. "oh my god." She mumbled against her hand.

"_What?" _Cody said completely taken aback by Randy's comment.

"The baby…" Ted whispered waiting hopefully for Randy to say _they saved the baby_.

"… she lost it." Randy said fighting back tears, his three friends let their heads drop and Maryse let a few sobs escape her mouth.

"She doesn't deserve any of this pain, any at all." Ted said.

"Neither do you, Randy." Cody added agreeing with his best friend. Maryse wiped the tears that fell down her cheeks, "Can she come home? How is she?" She asked worriedly.

"She might be in trauma and she just had a panic attack. The doctor said she could leave tomorrow but they're keeping her overnight. This is when you guys come in…" Randy said placing his daughter in a more comfortable position on his lap, "I need you guys to stay here, you know in case she wakes up. They said in about an hour or so she can see visitors, I know she'd be happy to see you." Randy said with a smile thinking of Candice's reaction when she'd see them come in.

"Wait- Where are _you _going?" Maryse quickly asked as she processed what he just said.

Randy looked up at his two best friends, the two men that knew him best besides Candice and his own father, they both furrowed their eyebrows and looked at Randy. "I need to take care of some_thing_."

"Randy what are you thinking about?" Ted said snapping himself to stand up. He knew his friend too well, Cody quickly followed his lead.

"Don't tell me you're going to see Ken and Sam…" Cody said hoping Randy would say no even though that was highly impossible.

"I need to set things straight." Randy whispered. Maryse stood up and placed her hand on her head, "Are you a _fucking lunatic? _Did you not see what that sad excuse of a father is capable of? He killed his own child, I'm pretty sure he's not going to have any problem in stabbed you!" Maryse whispered angrily, she swatted Ted's hand as he tried to calm her down. This isn't a good conversation to have at a hospital. Randy placed a now asleep Alanna on one of the seats next to him.

"Watch over my girls." He stated with no emotion as he placed a kiss on Alanna's forehead. Maryse sat down next to Alanna knowing that saying anything to Randy would be useless but she felt relaxed knowing that Ted and Cody wouldn't let him go. Randy heading toward the elevator doors and that's when his friends noticed he was being serious.

"Randy!" Ted screamed as him and Cody ran toward the elevator, "Stop being a fucking idiot and lets calm the fuck down." He said seriously knowing what he was capable of once he would see Ken or Samantha. Cody was about to reach the elevator as it began closing.

"Don't follow me." Randy murmured as the doors shut closed.

"_Fuck._" They both grumbled sending Maryse a frightful look. They both walked over to Maryse and she shot up, "Where is he?" she yelled.

"He's gone." Her fiancé said giving her a look she didn't like so much. "I'm going to follow him, listen you stay here with Maryse and Alanna once you see Candice _don't _mention anything. We don't want her worrying now." Ted said pointing at Cody.

"Teddy no." Maryse said with fear in her voice. She knew Randy was going to do something bad but she didn't want her fiancé getting hurt, she wouldn't be able to handle that pain.

"Ryse don't worry about me. Okay, babe?" He said cupping her face with his hands. His finger brushed a tear that started trickling down her cheek and bent down to kiss her. "Listen I'm going to lose him if I don't go now." They hugged and with that Ted ran to the elevator, "Call me if anything goes wrong." He screamed as the doors began closing.

"I love you." Maryse shouted.

"I love you too." he replied before the doors closed completely.

"Candice Michelle?" Cody and Maryse's heads shot up as they saw a nurse stand next to the seats. "Anyone here for her?" she asked again.

"We are. Can we see her?" Cody asked hopefully. The nurse smiled and began walking toward the room Candice was in. Cody looked at Maryse who had Alanna in her arms as they followed the nurse. Their minds began thinking of ways to put Randy and Ted's absence aside so Candice wouldn't notice the fear in their eyes.

* * *

_Well, there you have it.  
A new chapter, and to be honest my favorite one.  
2 chapters left, I believe and I pinky promise I'll get it up quickly. I'm also thinking of updating my other ones! :)  
__Review with your honest opinions not just, "i love it or great job" Tell me your feelings toward this.  
_**_much love. xx _**

_Next chapter: Candice finds out about Randy. Question is now that she's lost the most important thing in her life will she care?_


	10. Chapter 10

_This one is mostly about Candice, Cody and Maryse.  
Hope you enjoy. _

_Chapter 10._

* * *

It's strange how a hospital can be involved with two complete opposites of life. In one room you can have a woman going into labor, bringing a new person into the world and in the other you can have a man taking his last breath. Hospitals are said to be the safest place on Earth, no one can get to you besides your own mind, that is. It's amazing how the white walls can resemble a mental home; they seem like they enclose you and leave you alone with your thoughts- which isn't always a good thing. A hospital can bring one back to life or closer to insanity and Candice for one _loathed _hospitals. She doesn't know if it's because of the way it saves lives or if it's because it's a place where some come to die either way the walls were tormenting her.

She sat on the bed with her chin pressed to her knees. Her eyes fixed on the white wall that lay in front of her. The TV that was in the corner of the room showed a Spanish soap opera and was the only means of the outside world in the entire room. Candice though could hear the TV but what went in one ear went out the other. Her eyes were little puddles of water ready to become a cascading waterfall. She just couldn't accept the fact that her baby was _gone_. All her means of living were _gone. _Poof, vanished into thin air.

The door creaked open but her eyes remain fixed on the white wall. How could something so simple giving someone such a strange feeling of fear and reassurance? How can a plain white wall capture someone's mind and keep it hypnotized?

Cody walked in first, Maryse following him with Alanna in her arms. The blonde female wrestler looked back at the nurse and gave her a small smile as to say _thank you _because if she talked she'd be sure the nurse would notice the quiver in her voice. Cody's heart broke when he saw Candice, her hair in oily, wild curls. Her eyes remained focused on the wall even when Cody stepped in between the wall and herself. _It's like she was looking right through him._ Maryse placed her hand to her mouth, suddenly moved by Candice's appearance. She was extremely close to the diva and it hurt her hard seeing her so vulnerable- a word never associated with Candice before.

"H-hey." Cody broke the silence that contained the room with a small whisper, hoping she didn't hear his voice crack or how much effort it took for him to break that silence. Maryse took a seat in the chair that was placed by Candice's hospital bed and reached out to touch her hand. The no longer soon to be mom snapped at Maryse's sudden attempt to connect with her. _She broke her trance with the wall. She brought her to reality. She didn't want to be in reality. It hurts here. _"Candice, it's just us." Cody added quickly as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Candy, how are you?" Maryse asked completely ignoring everything that has transpired. Silence filled the air again and Cody opened his mouth to fill it but stopped when Candice looked at Maryse dead in the eye.

"I'm fine." She simply said, "Perfectly fine." The blonde shared a look with her fiancé's best friend. _She's not fine._ Alanna stirred in Maryse's lap and that was the first time Candice let tears fall from her eyes since this whole ordeal began. Candice's hand slowly began moving down her body, stopping at her stomach. It was _flat._ She was _flat._ Alanna's blue eyes looked up at Maryse and then around the room, stopping at Candice a little longer than she did to the others.

"Why are you crying?" She asked completely oblivious of the occurring situation. Everyone's attention was diverted to Candice, awaiting her reaction.

"Because you're so beautiful. You look just like your daddy." Cody stared at Maryse hoping that this whole _Randy _issue wouldn't go any further.

"Daddy? Where's daddy?" She immediately asked, panicking at her father's disappearance. The room went silent again and you could hear Cody curse under his breath.

"Daddy went to the- uh, bathro-"

"Car" Maryse added when she saw how Cody needed some input but mumbled shit when he clearly said bathroom. His head shot up to Maryse and gave her a strong scowl.

"Wait- he went to the bathcar?" Candice asked confused.

"Yea-"

"No" Maryse said interrupting Cody again.

"Can you stop?" He yelled in a low whisper.

"Tell me what the _fuck _is going on." Candice yelled as she jumped out of the small hospital bed. This sudden change caused Maryse to stand up and Cody to step in front of Candice.

"Candice, there's nothing to worry about. You really should get back in bed and calm down. The doc-"

"SHUT UP." She screamed in Cody's face causing Alanna to start crying. Candice fell onto the bed and began crying uncontrollably.

"Don't you think I've gone through enough? Don't you think the least you can do is let me know what's going on?"

"We're trying to protect you."

_Silence filled the room again._

"I've been cheated on, stabbed in the stomach and I lost my baby. My own baby. I need to know what's going on. I feel like I'm on the verge of insanity and if you two don't tell me where the fuck Randy and Ted are then I'm going to go looking for them myself." Cody looked at Maryse which gave him a defeating nod.

"He went after- He left and went to go look for- He went to go get…"

"WHAT?" She yelled, grabbing onto Cody's collar and shaking him back and forth.

"Candice, he went after Ken."

It's funny how the white walls who were once her salvation seemed to become her enemy. The white wall that kept her from returning to reality looked like it was going to collapse on her. Why wouldn't it just hypnotize her again and take her away from this pain that was inside her?

And before they knew it Candice was yanking out the IV's that were in her arms and flying out the room.

"Candice?

Candice!

Miss?

MISS!

Stop.

Call the cops!"

She didn't stop; she wouldn't stop until she got to Randy and could see with her own eyes that he was okay. Because he is the only important thing in her life as of now, right?

* * *

_Please review.  
**Don't **favorite and/or alert without reviewing.  
I really would appreciate feedback.  
_**much love. xx**

Next chapter: Randy has a confrontation with Ken and Samantha.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11!  
Funny that I decided to upload Chapter 11 on 11.11.11, huh? ;)  
Anywho, there's only one chapter left just to summarize what happens after all of this.  
_Thanks to all who have reviewed the last chapter, you made me smile so much._  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

Randy kept his foot on the gas as he raced to hunt down his prey. _He's probably at Candice's house. _He thought to himself as he passed his own street to get onto a familiar road that would take him onto the highway to Candice's former house. His foot quickly slammed onto the breaks making his body jerk forward, slamming his chest onto the seat belt. "Ow." Randy grumbled under his breath as he rubbed his hand over his chest. He looked over to the side and saw that there was a car parked in his driveway. "What the fuck?" He said squinting at the sight of the black Honda placed right in front of his garage door. Putting his foot on the gas, he slowly drove his Hummer onto his driveway and parked it right behind the Honda. Taking the car keys into his hands he made his way over to his house and placed his hand on the knob turning it to see if it was locked. The door slowly creaked open, "Did Ted really forget to lock the door? Come on." Thinking the black Honda could be Maryse's car because it was definitely not Cody's or Ted's; he began closing the door.

"Hey, Randy! I'm so glad I found you." Randy turned around to see Ted running up Randy's driveway, clearly out of breath.

"I told you not to follow me." Randy growled lowly knowing Ted would get in the way of accomplishing his goal.

Ted let out a loud sigh and gave him a strange look, "Did you really think I wasn't going to?" He asked honestly looking Randy dead in the eye.

"Does Maryse own a Honda?" Randy asked Ted completely ignoring question as he closed his front door and locked it.

"What?" His best friend looked at him, bewildered at the strange question he just asked him.

"Does. Maryse. Own. A. Honda?'" Randy repeated his question to Ted slowly to make sure he understood.

"Really? Do you think _Maryse _would own a Honda?" Ted asked after rolling his eyes at Randy's childish moment.

"True." Walking back to his car he stopped and looked at the Honda. "Wait, then who the fuck parked the Honda in my driveway? And why did you leave the front door open?"

"One, I don't know maybe your dad. Two, I _locked _your front door- I'm 100% sure of that and Three, let's go back to the hospital and not do anything stupid."

"My dad doesn't own a Honda and if you locked the door that means whoever owns a fucking Honda is in my house right now because the door was unlocked." Randy made his way over to his front door angrily taking his keys out and unlocking his front door. He was ready to unleash hell on whoever was in there. Ted quickly followed behind Randy looking around the very familiar home. "You search downstairs, I got upstairs." Randy whispered to Ted as he passed an umbrella that was leaned against the front door to him.

"What the fuck is an umbrella going to do to protect me?" He whispered angrily.

"You're a fucking wrestler, figure something out." Randy replied as he slowly made his way upstairs. _Maybe the old man got a new car… a Honda though? _Randy thought to himself as he reached Alanna's room and opened the door with his fists in front ready to punch someone in the face. He looked around and began moving out when he saw that no one was in the small room. Making his way over to the master bedroom, he stopped as he saw Ted make his way up the stairs. "Nothing" Ted mouthed to Randy. Randy stopped as he heard voices coming from the other side of the doors. Ted quickly positioned himself next to his best friend ready to crash the room.

The WWE superstar kicked his bedroom door open, "Don't move!" Ted yelled pointing his small umbrella at the two people that stood in front of him.

"Ken? Samantha? What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Randy growled quickly closing the gap that was between him and Ken.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. I thought you were at the hospital…with what's her name?" Ken snapped his fingers as if he was trying to remember his ex-wife's name.

"Amber? Karen?" The Viper's ex-wife said chiming in.

"I don't know what Candice saw in you." Ted said in disgust.

"Ah! Cand-ice. That's the whore's name." Ken snapped his fingers once more and looked at Samantha who gave him an approving smile. Randy's body bolted forward making his chest press into Ken's as he stared at him dead in the eye. Ted immediately stepped forward surprised at his sudden movements. "Ooo, am I getting the big bad wolf angry?" Ken added with a sly smirk.

"Don't worry babe, Randy doesn't have anything on you." Samantha spoke as she stroked her new boyfriends arm. Randy's eyes moved to the right as he stared at the women he once loved.

"You make me sick." He whispered moving slowly toward her, his eyes were burning with anger. If anyone thought that Randy's viper mode on TV was all a façade they would immediately think otherwise if they saw him at this moment. "You are nothing but a low, dirty little _bitch._" Randy yelled in her face, veins popping out the side of his head and neck.

"You never said that to me when we had sex every time you came home." A stupid, ugly, sly smirk came across her face as she said that. Ted placed a hand on Randy's back as he tried to swallow back a vomit ball at Sam's horrid visual comment. Randy's eyes moved to the bag that was placed on his bed, directly behind Samantha and Ken.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, glad you asked. It's some of Alanna's toys." Samantha smiled proudly. Ted looked at Randy completely confused and received the same look in return.

"We plan on getting full custody." Ken added wrapping his arm around Sam. Randy's eyes widened at the stupid remark made by both of them. How could they get full custody? The audacity Ken had just by saying that, days after stabbing and killing his own child. Radny couldn't contain himself anymore and his fist fully hit Ken in the face causing Sam to screech and Ted to try and contain him. Ken fell onto the bed and the Viper jumped on him throwing left and rights at his face. All the anger and hatred he had for this man finally had the opportunity to be let out. This was the moment he was waiting for, the moment he dreamed of ever since he attended Candice's wedding.

"Randy, calm down!" Ted shouted grabbing his friend from behind; he didn't want this getting out of hand. Randy quickly wiggled his arms out of Ted's reach and continued on his slaughter.

"You fucking bastard, get off of him!" Samantha screamed as she jumped on Randy's back, trying to place her hand over his eyes. Ted took this as his moment to chime in and pulled Samantha off of him. He dragged her outside the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"Good riddance, bitch!" Ted yelled through the wooden door. Randy got off of Ken and began pacing around the room. Ken stirred on the bed placing his hand to his nose that was now bleeding.

"You fucking bastard!" Randy yelled at Ken and continued pacing back and forth to try and calm himself. Ted knew this wasn't a good moment to intervene so he stayed put by the bedroom door. "How could you kill your own child? Injure your own wife? HOW?" He growled merely inches from his face. Ken smirked and Randy punched it right off his face.

"Who- Who's going to be the mother figure to Alanna now?" Ken coughed out the question, spitting blood everywhere. Randy stopped and stared at the sad excuse of a man that lay in front of him. "No one. Unless it's Candice, if it's her then it's better off being no one at all. She can't even take care of herself much less a child. I did her a favor when I killed that unborn baby. I saved it from the hell it would have to face. She'd probably have to go sell herself to get enough money for a small piece of bread"

Randy grabbed Ken by the collar and dragged him off the bed. "Move." He yelled to Ted which obliged and moved away from the door.

"Randy, what are you going to do? Please think about it. All he's doing is trying to get in your head. He's all talk, bro." trying to come up with a compromise, Ted followed Randy as he dragged Ken out into the hall. Randy lifted Ken by the collar and leaned him against the banister. "Randy."

"You see, this fall is about what 10 feet? You won't die unless you land on your head or spine. Point is you will feel the pain that Candice felt when you stabbed her. You'll feel the pain you deserve."

"Randy, don't do it. Alanna is going to need her father present not in jail!" Randy looked at his pleading friend just begging him not to ruin his own life. A gunshot erupted throughout the house causing both Ted and Randy to flinch at the sudden noise.

"Don't move!" Samantha screamed as she made her way over to the scene. The silence was deadly and the only thing heard was Ted's groan when he saw that this was all Samantha's doing. "Remember when you bought this gun? You said it was to keep Alanna and me safe when you were gone. Ironic how that's changed, huh? Now, let him go, or I'll fucking shoot your head off." She yelled pointing at Ken with the gun. Randy hesitated but let go of Ken who immediately made his way over to his girlfriend. Samantha handed the gun she was holding and gave it to Ken who made his way over to Randy.

"Change of events?" He laughed as he saw Randy's defeated look and Ted's fearful face.

"Fuck you." He growled causing Ken to smack him aside the head with the gun. "Fuck." Randy murmured shaking his head back and forth as Ted checked on him.

"We're going downstairs." Ken stated tossing the gun to Samantha and shoving Randy and Ted to go down the stairs. "Kneel!" Randy and Ted looked at each other and hesitated but Samantha made her way over to them with the gun in her hand and they obliged. "Now, who's gonna be first? Should I have you watch your innocent friend die? Or should I have you die first?" Ken walked around Ted and then Randy, placing a hand on his chin contemplating his options. He looked at Samantha and laughed, "Kill Teddy first. Aim for the head." He whispered happily. The front door busted open and Candice flew at Samantha tackling her to the ground as hard as she can. Samantha's head slammed onto the wooden floor making her go unconscious. "Take that you fucking _whore_!" Candice screamed at the women lying in front of her.

"You bitch!" Ken yelled making his way over to Candice only to be stopped by Randy who punched him as hard as he could.

"No, _you _bitch." Three officers made their way in and handcuffed Ken and Samantha.

"You're both under arrest. Shall we begin, stating all the reasons as to why?" The cop asked another as they began dragging the semi-conscious bodies outside.

"Teddy!" Maryse yelled causing Ted to smile and open his arms to embrace her.

"Candice, you… why…" Randy couldn't help but contain his smile as he looked at the women that stood in front of him.

"Why would you come after Ken? After everything he's done? Why were you being so selfish? Alanna could've lost her dad and…"

"And?"

"…I would've lost another person I love." She placed her small head on the cut that gushed on Randy's forehead. "I love you, so much."

"I-I love you too Candi. I love you too." He replied with a bright smile, snaking his arms around her petit waist pulling her into a deep hug. Candice let out a small chuckle as he picked her off the ground and spun her around.

"Is it safe to come in with a child?" Cody asked as he placed a hand over Alanna's eyes, stepping into the house. "Anyone look extremely ugly that may cause nightmares? Oh gosh, Ted you look gross. Oh wait, you're still the same." Cody let out a loud chuckle as he uncovered Alanna's eyes and made his way over to Randy who now put Candice down.

"Funny." Ted grumbled.

"I know." Cody smiled, "You alright man? Scared the shit out of me!" He laughed as he pulled Randy into a hug.

"Daddy!" Alanna screeched as she was squeezed by Cody and her father's hug.

"Hey baby, I missed you." Randy smiled picking up his little princess and giving her a tight hug.

"Someone put tomato juice on you." Alanna laughed at her father's bloody head.

"It was Uncle Ted; he insisted we have a food fight." Randy joined in on the fun not wanting his daughter to know what went down.

"Uncle Ted! I wanted to be in a food fight too!" Alanna replied angrily looking at Ted who stood nearby with Maryse in his arms.

"Randy thought you drove a Honda." Ted looked at his beautiful fiancé waiting to see her reaction.

"Whattt?"

Investigators and policemen entered the room, placing caution tape around the living room. Ted explained what happened to Maryse and Cody as they headed outside toward the cars. Randy reached toward Candice's hand and laced their fingers together. "Let's go clean my tomato sauce off." Randy said causing the two women he loves most laugh.

* * *

**Don't **favorite or alert without reviewing and telling me why.  
Please let me know what you think of this chapter by reviewing, reviews make me **smile.**  
_xx Jess._

Next (Last) Chapter: Life moves on for Candice, Randy and Alanna.


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the very **last chapter.**  
Really hope you all enjoy this.  
Thank you to every single reviewer, from the beginning to end.  
The success of this story was amazing.  
And now the ending to my first Fanfic.  
Enjoy.

* * *

One year later.

* * *

Candice groaned as she felt someone poke her side, "Mm, what?" Slapping the hand that was still poking her, she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Wake up." Turning her head to her left she looked at the man that was lying next to her.

"Yes?" seeing him smile made her let out a small smile no matter how annoyed she was with him at the moment for waking her up.

"I was getting lonely." He said giving his fiancé a pout.

"Really? Randall I need my beauty sleep!" She groaned and closed her eyes again.

"You know what day it is today?" he asked lacing his hand through hers.

"The day that I get to officially call myself, Mrs. Orton." Turning her head to her side again she smiled at her soon to be husband.

"You got that right! Who would've thought we'd end up getting married?"

"That thought never crossed my mind. Then again we've been through a lot." Her fiancé got up to his feet and began walking toward the bathroom. The idea that it was her wedding day finally sunk in and she snapped out of bed. Walking into the bathroom she looked at Randy who was shaving his beard with open eyes.

Randy looked at Candice through the mirror and scrunched his face in confusion, "Yes?"

"You need to leave! The makeup artist and photographer are coming and I need to get ready!" Randy never thought he'd get to see the day the petit brunette turned into bridezilla.

"Umm, sorry to burst your bubble but I'm kind of busy." Randy kept shaving his beard but not shaving it completely since Candice told him she loved 'the scruff'.

"Randy, this is no joke. This day is already stressful enough."

"Babe, I'm not moving, at least not until I'm done." Candice crossed her arms and sighed in frustration.

"That's it." Grabbing his arm she began pulling him toward the door but unfortunately he didn't budge.

"Ha, you're cute. Thinking you actually move me." Randy chuckled at his fiancés lame attempt to move him.

"Cody and Ted should be here in about 3 minutes." Candice told him, leaving the bathroom.

"Your point?" Randy raised his eyebrows as he tried to make sense of what she had just said. He knew they were on their way the plan was for Candice to be in this house and Randy at Ted's place.

At that moment Ted and Cody walked into the bathroom, "When the fuck did you guys get here?" Randy was surprised that he hadn't heard the doorbell ring and that they were right on cue.

"Time for you to leave." Ted and Cody picked up Randy and made their way down the stairs.

"Wait! I'm not done!" With a razor still in his hand and shaving cream all over his face he began squirming. They briefly stopped at the door, Randy's face scrunched when he saw Maryse standing there with his suit in her hand and Candice along with some of the former WWE divas beside her.

"Your suit." Maryse placed it on top of Randy and chuckled at his childish appearance.

"Told you I'd get you out!" Candice smiled at Randy's scowl and closed the door behind the boys.

"Now let's get all dolled up!" Torrie Wilson said with a smile grabbing her best friends hand and leading everyone upstairs.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" Ted DiBiase stood next to Randy and watched as Cody helped Randy straighten out his tie.

"More than ever." The WWE superstar smiled at his two best men.

"I think you're making a right choice this time." Cody added while slapping his friend gently on the shoulder.

"I think so too, Candi's the one."

"Alright, one hour left till show time, let's head out."

* * *

"Are you excited?" Candice kneeled down to be at eye level with the Alanna.

"Yup." Alanna smiled big and gave her a hug.

"You look so pretty, let me just fix your hair real quick, flower girl." The former WWE diva ran her hair through the little girls brown hair and smiled. Alanna in the past year had grown to be as if she was her own daughter. "You know what you're supposed to do, right?"

Alanna nodded confidently, "Yes, mommy." Candice looked at the little girl in front of her shocked. Alanna let out an exciting giggle which immediately brought Candice back to reality. She smiled widely at the petit brunette and hugged her tight.

"Good because it's time to go, honey." Candice leaned down and took Alanna's hand into hers and headed toward the back door. All the bridesmaids were standing in the order necessary and ready to go.

"You look amazing and you deserve to be happy so go out there and get that man!" Candice giggled at her maid of honor, Torrie Wilson's comment. Torrie placed the veil over Candice's face and straightened the back of her dress. "Alanna, here's the basket of flowers. You know what to do munchkin."

Candice peeked over the many people that came to see her wed again. She looked at Ted who was fixing Cody's tie and Randy's father who sat there with a smile on his face. She stopped when she looked at Randy who looked beyond anxious. She smiled wide, "He's the one." She whispered.

* * *

"I can't believe we're married!" Candice squealed when Randy picked her up bridal style and walked her into his their home.

"Well believe it. I married my best friend." Randy carried her upstairs and placed her on their bed. Lying down next to her he smiled knowing that Alanna was away at his father's for the night. "Everything went perfectly. You looked like an angel."

Candice smiled at her husband and grabbed his hand. "I need to tell you something." Randy looked at her surprised and nodded, "Randy, I'm…" She pulled his hand and brought it down to her stomach, "pregnant." She awaited his response, scared that anything like Ken would happen again.

"Are you serious?" Candice shook her head up and down causing Randy to smile big in return. "I can't believe it. That's amazing!" Randy pulled his wife into a deep kiss and hug. He brought his hand down to her stomach, "Nothing's going to happen to you, buddy. Nothing, I promise." Randy looked into Candice's watery eyes, "Now you're a mother of two." The brunette pulled her husband into a long, sweet kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I really hope you all **enjoyed** this chapter and the whole story.  
Ken and Liz are clearly in jail, just making that clear.  
**Please review on your opinion on this chapter and the whole story. **  
Did you see improvements?  
Did you love it? like it?  
Love you all.  
Again **thank you.**


End file.
